A New Thing to Discover
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: Contains OC. So, it's Christmas time aboard the Mother of Invention. However, there's someone who doesn't understand what it is by a simple explanation. York goes to great lengths to make sure she does. Inspired by something I drew out of boredom.


AN: This story took me forever to write, but I got it done because two people wanted it complete. Writing is supposed to relieve stress for me, especially right now considering what's going on in my life, but this story created some stress. Contains my OC Reya, in which case you might want to read my other RvB story that has her in it.

-:-

It was Christmas time aboard the Mother of Invention. Every Freelancer had received two days off concerning the holiday, which put some in a great mood. Especially York, who was grinning most of the first day.

However, there was one person who had no clue as to what was happening on the ship. None of the agents were in their armour, which was highly unusual to begin with. Reya had to wonder if she was missing something important here. As she wandered the halls of the ship, she ran into North, who she asked what was going on.

"It's Christmas time. Don't you know?" the agent started, but paused when he saw Reya's face. "Right, AI. Well, Christmas is a holiday, where people exchange gifts, and get together. It's kind of hard to explain."

Just then, York walked past them, and overheard North explaining. "She seriously doesn't know?" he asked as he stopped walking. "I think I know a way to get her to understand a little more. Come on, Reya." Without letting her follow on her own, York grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, leaving North to follow behind.

York led Reya to his room, which only served to confuse her even further. He left her and North at the doorway, went further into his room and picked something up. When he returned, the other two saw that he was carrying something red with fluffy white bits.

He held it up, and Reya had to take a step back. It was shoulder less, with long, flaring sleeves. Reya took it to look at it further. It ended a few inches above the knee, and worst of all, it was a dress. If there was one thing that she didn't like, it had to be skirts and dresses.

She looked at York, back to the dress, then shoved it back into his arms and ran from the room. "Great job, York," North commented as their friend ran away.

York was still grinning. "Don't worry, she'll wear it," he said, handed the dress to North, and took off in a mild sprint in an attempt to catch Reya. It took him a while, but he eventually found her in Maine's room, hiding behind some boxes and talking to Sigma.

She was taken by surprise when Maine abruptly stood up in an attempt to discourage York from finding her. "Come on Maine, I just need to borrow her for two minutes, max."

Delta chose then to appear in front of York. "Agent York, if I may, the reaction you hope to get most likely won't happen." In response, York just rolled his eyes and grabbed Reya by the arm. "Come on, Reya. You can play with Maine and Sigma after you understand Christmas."

As York dragged his friend behind him, Reya attempted to cross her arms in front of her chest. "What does wearing a dress have to do with me understanding a holiday?" she asked. "I understand what a holiday is just fine without it."

"You don't understand, it's to get you into the holiday mood, and this place is very dull." The two arrived back outside York's room, and North handed the dress to York as quickly as possible. "Please put it on?"

Reya sent a glare to York, which lasted a few minutes, until she caved. "Fine, I'll put it on for five minutes," she said as she grabbed it.

"Ah, no. If it's nice on you, you have to wear it for the rest of the holiday," York quickly said as he pushed her into his room and shut the door. "Just come out when you're done."

While Reya was changing and looking around York's private quarters, North turned to York. "So where exactly did you get that dress?"

"I, uh, you know, found it laying around."

At that moment, Delta decided to appear. "Agent York bought it for Reya, in hopes that she would like it. I believe he called it his Christmas present to her."

North gave York a half smile, and the two waited in silence until the door finally opened.

Both men would like to say that it was like a princess stepped out, with her head held high as she gracefully walked towards them, but that is definitely not how it worked. Reya stepped out, legs tight together, her arms crossed over her chest as her head faced towards the floor.

"And how are we supposed to see it on you if you're curled up?" York said as he lifted her head up. Slowly, Reya unfolded her arms, and the two finally saw how it looked on her. "Wow," York whispered. "The red goes great with your purple hair and eyes, Reya."

"Yeah, okay, and how long do I have to wear this for?"

"Until tomorrow night, at the very least."

Reya's cheeks reddened at that. "I'm not wearing this for two days. Today, I can understand, but not tomorrow."

"But it's a gift to you from him, Reya," North explained. "You'd hurt his feelings if you didn't do as he asked." Their friend rubbed her temples and stormed off, probably back to Maine and Sigma. North gave York a look. "You did it for Washington, didn't you?"

"You've noticed it too? So I'm not the only one that can see it."

North gave a small laugh. "Probably everyone but Washington can see it."

-:-

For the next half hour, Maine and Sigma were subject to Reya's rant on wearing a dress. To say the least, Maine was a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing. "I mean, why would he think that I'd like to wear a dress. Have I ever worn a dress? Ever?"

Sigma appeared in front of Reya. "You know it's not as bad as you're making it out to be-"

"You zip it. I'd like to see you in a dress, Sigma."

There was a knock on the door, which turned out to be Carolina. "Reya? What are you wearing?"

"Ask York," she replied with unintended venom.

"Anyway, the Director wants to see us all, including you, Reya," Carolina said, and walked away. Reya caught up to the Freelancer fairly quickly. "So, any reason as to why you were with Maine and Sigma?"

The former AI shrugged. "I just needed to vent off some hot air. As you can see, I'm not exactly thrilled about wearing this thing."

"Ah," was all Carolina said before they continued on in silence. When they reached the bridge, where the Director was, everyone turned their attention to Reya, and she was immediately put in the spot light; something she didn't like.

The Director was the first to speak. "Reya, what the hell are you wearing?" Without saying a word, said person pointed at York, then crossed her arms. The Director frowned, and turned to face everyone else. "I am well aware that you are enjoying the day off, some more than others," he made it a point to look at York and North, who stood side by side. "However, the day after, everyone is to be running different tests on Reya, to determine where she would best fit in."

"You mean she gets to fight?" Washington asked, after being unusually quiet.

"With all due respect sir," Texas said, surprising everyone, "What is the point of putting her in battle if the whole reason behind her in the body was to protect her?"

The Director was silent for a minute. "Everything is a possibility, until proven wrong. Dismissed."

Silently, the Freelancers emptied out, Reya trying to be the first one gone. However, she ended up behind Washington, who saw Reya bolt past him once they were in a hallway. "Is that… Reya?" he asked himself, but York heard him.

"Yeah, that's her. Although, she's not too pleased with the dress I put her in."

Washington seemed surprised. "You did that? She looks good in it."

York shrugged. "I'm personally wondering how all the other guys aren't watching her. Well, I'd better make sure she doesn't go whining to Carolina about how unfair it is. Maine wouldn't do anything, but I'd rather not push Carolina." He left, leaving Washington standing in the hallway, trying to figure out what to do next.

Then it hit him. He had no present for her. In fact, all the Freelancers had done a Secret Santa thing that year, but no one had thought to include Reya. Washington had gotten South a personal punching bag, which Maine had agreed to help set up. That is, if she didn't hurt him.

Reya was going to be different. Suddenly, he was worried about what she would and wouldn't like. He also wasn't sure who else would think of her, and how she was left out. He figured something really nice would make up for the others forgetfulness.

Only problem was, he had no time, and no idea. He was beginning to worry, until an idea settled his thoughts.

-:-

The rest of the day went on fairly alright; no big incidents happened, which was good in most of the Freelancers' books. In the evening, North, South, York, Maine and Reya, who was forced there, were sitting in lounge type room, except this one had a depression in the middle of the room. There held a fir that burned nice and warm, while Maine occasionally fed it logs. The fire, of course, had been cleared by the Director.

"So, how's your first Christmas so far?" York grinned as he asked Reya, and South's head snapped up.

A small grin settled on her face. "You mean she hasn't had- Oh, wow."

"Not my fault. I was used to run diagnostics before I was here. The whole holiday idea is a bit new to me," Reya defended herself. "And York, it's fine. I still don't understand it fully, but I'm okay with that." However, York kept on grinning, which scared everyone slightly.

Only North really caught on; so he leaned over to York on the other side of the couch. "You're not planning to carry around mistletoe the entire day tomorrow, are you?" he asked, but it was quiet enough that no one else heard.

"Of course not; I'll just steer them towards it, and possibly Carolina."

North straightened out. "You know that might get you hit."

South looked confused, Maine tilted his head ever so slightly and Reya was the one to ask the question they were all wondering. "What will get you hit?"

"He plans to try to get Carolina under the mistletoe tomorrow," North replied, half laughing. However, while Maine and South laughed at that, even a little laugh, Reya still had that confused look. "It's a plant that people hang in a doorway, and if you are caught under it, you have to kiss the other person you are under it with."

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense."

York shrugged. "It's just tradition, like almost everything else about this holiday is." It was quiet in the room for a few minutes, then York spoke up again. "So, everyone ready for tomorrow? You know, the whole secret Santa thing."

"Yep. Been ready for that thing for a while," South said as she leaned backwards into the couch.

Maine just made a growling noise and nodded. He didn't need Sigma to say anything, mostly because he had gotten a gift for North.

Reya had a sort of panicked looked on her face, which everyone caught on to. "What's that? I'm not ready for that."

"Don't worry. I'm sure someone has you covered," York said. "Now, who want's hot chocolate?"

Hot chocolate went over well with everyone, especially when Reya tasted it for the first time. From that moment on, it was her favourite drink, which didn't really surprise anyone in the room.

It was fairly late when the drinks were all gone, everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, all of them to their rooms to get some sleep before the next day. Reya was tired, so she didn't realize that there was someone in her room when she had gotten back.

When she did, she made a surprised noise, and immediately turned her light's onto full. "Washington? What are you doing in here?" She failed to notice a fairly large box behind him, one that someone more awake would take notice to.

"It's Christmas day, technically, so I have your present. You should open it."

Reya shrugged, finally noticing the large box behind the Freelancer. She walked over to it slowly, and lifted off the lid. Inside was the largest teddy bear she had ever seen. "Aren't I a little old for one?"

"I figured you should have one, and I thought you'd like it," Washington said, with a slight fake pout on his face.

"No, it's fine. Actually, it looks really comfy," she said as she lifted the stuffed bear out of the box. "Thanks, Wash. I, uh, didn't get you anything. I'm sorry."

Washington laughed a little. "It's fine; that's what this is about, giving. See you in the morning," the freelancer said and left, leaving Reya to her room.

Reya set the stuffed animal on her bed, changed into her navy blue PJ pants and tank top, and flopped onto her bed. Once settled in, she wrapped her arms around the stuffy, and discovered that it was the most comfortable thing she had ever felt. It was no surprise that she fell asleep quickly afterwards.

-:-

Morning arrived too early for Reya, it seemed, because York had a hard time waking her up. Getting her out of bed; that was a different story. She down right refused anyone who came in, stating that it was a holiday, and she spend it however she liked.

It took maybe an hour before she showed herself to everyone. When she did, her eyes were barely open, she was dressed in her pyjamas and was clutching the stuffed bear Washington had given her the previous night. "I'm up," she said quietly; almost no one heard her.

Several of the Freelancers just rolled their eyes at Reya. She got a good morning from North and York, and Washington was grinning like a kid. She had obviously liked his gift last night. "So, why'd I have to get up? I was sleeping quite nicely," she asked North as she sat beside him and sort of fell to the side.

"Well, we still have to exchange gifts. Seems you got your's already," North replied, glancing at Washington; the big stuffy had his name written all over it. "Aright, who goes first?"

"If it's all right with everyone, my gift to Wash is not ready yet, so I'll give it to him last."

Everyone nodded, and Carolina stepped up. "Guess I'll go first. Maine," the Freelancer said, handing the silent one a medium sized box. Maine stepped up and retrieved his gift, settling down and opening it. Inside was a new personal laptop. "You broke yours, so I though you'd like a new one," Carolina said.

Sigma popped up. "Thank you Carolina," he replied.

Texas was next up, so she threw a present across the room, straight to York. York caught it with ease, and ripped the paper right off. It was a set of really old locks and picks. He grinned at the throught put in from Texas, which surprised most people.

Maine took one glance at North and handed him the present. Unlike the others, he was careful taking off the wrapping. Inside was a book on gun maintenance, which wasn't a surprise, coming from Maine. "Thanks Maine," North said, to which Maine nodded.

Florida was next up, and he actually had to leave the room with Texas to show her her present. However, when the got back, there was a slight grin on Texas' face.

"What'd you get?" Washington asked.

"I got her a motorbike," Florida responded, shrugging slightly. Several people rolled their eyes at that.

South decided to go next, and while it was her turn, York managed to sneak out, along with grabbing Reya. No one noticed, or cared if they did see. South had given Florida a book on how things work, and he was looking through it, slightly interested in some of the pages.

North then decided to toss Wyoming his present, which turned out to be a book of knock knock jokes. Every one in the room groaned as Wyoming flipped to a random page and started to test out the jokes on whoever was nearby him, specifically Maine. However, before he forgot, he handed Carolina her gift.

"A stress reliever? Really Wyoming?" However, she smiled none the less at that. "Washington, you're turn."

"Right. Um, Maine, can you come help me?" the agent asked, coming to the other's rescue. Maine nodded and followed Washington out of the room. When the two returned, Maine was carrying a punching bag. Washington had expected something completely different than what South actually did.

She actually had a grin on her face. "Perfect, I think my old one has a few holes in it. Thanks Washington."

The Freelancer nodded, "Yeah, no problem, South."

York appeared in the doorway. "Hey Wash, turn around to see your present."

When Washington did, his cheeks turned red. There Reya was, dressed up in the same dress as yesterday, a red bow in her hair, with white gloves on and a snowflake necklace. Washington was speechless.

"Hm, I think he likes my present. What do you guys think?"

North laughed. "I don't think he can talk anymore."

Washington turned more red in the cheeks. This was embarrassing. When he was sure he could talk, he did. "I can talk, North. Thank you, York, for the gift," he said, and sat on a couch. He ducked his head down and tried to ignore everyone in the room.

"Come on, Wash. Not even going to talk to Reya? She is a person, you know," York said after the room had cleared out, except for him, York and Reya. "Just talk to her, Wash."

"Uh," he said, which made Reya laugh.

She grinned. "Very intelligent, Wash." She was on a couch, using the stuffed bear as a pillow to lay down.

"I, uh, I like that dress," he said awkwardly.

York rolled his eyes. "Follow my lead. You look beautiful in that dress, Reya. See, easy." Washington just stayed quiet, so York decided a more forceful act might make Washington admit what everyone else knows. "Reya," he said in a light tone. "Can you go into that closet and get out a blanket for me? I'm getting cold." He had pointed to a door across the room, which led to a cleaning supply closet, not the blankets.

However, inside the room, he had taped up some mistletoe, which he had hoped he would get to use. In fact, he had also taped up some elsewhere around the ship, where he knew Carolina would mostly go.

Reya nodded and made her way to the closet, not knowing what was to come. She had been in there for a good ten minutes, when York asked Washington to go check on her.

The Freelancer shrugged and went to go check on her. York followed silently behind, hoping that his plan would work.

Both Wash and Reya were in the closet , when York decided to make his appearance. He faked innocence when he said. "Uh oh, you two; look up."

Reya looked up right away, but Washington dreaded to see what was above them. He knew what it was when Reya asked. "Why is a plant on the ceiling?"

Wash glared daggers at York, but none the less, followed the tradition. "Because," Wash said, "Some genius decided it'd be a good place to put it."

"I wouldn't do such a thing," York said, but had the door slammed in his face.

The kiss shared between the two was short, but sweet. Reya, however, did hang onto Wash even after the kiss ended. For once in her life, she felt safe. It didn't matter what happened, she was safe.

"Merry Christmas Reya," the Freelancer said quietly, holding onto her.

Reya grinned. "Merry Christmas, David."

-:-

AN: Dun dun dun! I used Washington's real name! Reviews would be lovely, almost as lovely as Christmas presents!

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
